Accidentally jealous
by KatnissCahill
Summary: Today is a perfect day. Or it seems so, because everything will change due to an accident... For Phantomhive Cahill's contest! R&R...


**A Hamead one-shot for Phantomhive Cahill's contest.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues!**

* * *

**Hamilton's POV**

Today I woke up with a bad feeling. I know, in a Cahill reunion everything can happen. But it isn't just an embarrassing question in truth or dare or a singing competition. The feeling is strong. Something dangerous will happen today.

* * *

**Sinead's POV**

Today will be the best day in my life! It's my birthday and Ned promised to drive me and Amy to the city centre to celebrate! Finally, I will spend my birthday with my best friend! We will go to the library, we'll go shopping. Yeah, I know what you are thinking, shopping is boring... But today we'll buy clothes for the party tonight! I want to be beautiful for him...

* * *

**Hamilton's POV**

Before I even ate breakfast (and I never do anything without eating breakfast), I called my father.

"Hello, my son" I heard his voice.

"Good morning father. Are you ok?" I said calmly although I was anxious.

"Yes, I'm pretty fine" he replied, surprised from my call.

"Are you sure? Mum is alright?" I asked, not realizing how childish my behavior was.

"Yes, Hamilton! Everything is perfect! What the heck is going on?" He told me angrily.

I understood my dad had had enough with my questions, so I ended the call immediately.

* * *

**Sinead's POV**

I was confused by my thoughts. I had a crush on someone I hated. Yes, I know, this can't be happening. At least to normal teens, and Cahills aren't normal at all! Suddenly, Amy opened the door and entered the room. She seemed happier than me.

"Good morning Ames!" I said cheerfully. Amy has changed my mood. She seemed so innocent and shy in her short white dress. Nobody would ever imagine all these she had went through.

"Hi Sin!" She said "aren't you ready yet? Hurry up!"

I giggled." But I haven't eaten breakf-"I tried to say but she interrupted me.

"There's no time. We'll buy coffee downtown. Dress up quickly, I'll meet you outside the mansion." She told me and disappeared.

* * *

**Hamilton's POV**

I raced the stairs to the kitchen. Nellie was cooking pancakes while shaking her head in a ridiculous rhythm. Amy, and Dan where talking. Or better, Amy was talking to Dan, probably about some rules or something.

"What's up dudes?" I joined their conversation. Dan seemed relieved but Amy was obviously annoyed.

"Save me, Hammer! She's telling me to follow a bunch of rules while she'll be away" Dan said trying to escaped. I raised an eyebrow. Amy face palmed.

"Going out Ames?" I asked with wonder.

"It's Sinead's birthday today and-" she told but I freaked out.

"Who's birthday is today?" I whispered.

"Sinead's"Amy said not being aware of my shocked expression."we're going shopping" she continued.I was too surprised to talk.

Amy was now in the living room and she shouted with excitement "Oh, I forgot! Tonight there'll be a party! Get ready!"

I was speechless.

* * *

**Sinead's POV**

Although I had to get dressed quickly, I carefully chose some articles of clothing from my closet. In a minute, I was wearing a yellow t-shirt and white shorts. I wore my hair in a ponytail and went to the kitchen. Hamilton and Dan were the only ones there.

"Where is Amy?" I asked without even telling them Good morning.

"She's waiting for you out of the house" Dan said while Hamilton was starring at me.

Wait a minute! Hamilton was doing what? Suddenly he realized what he was doing and stopped starring.

"Happy birthday!" He said.

How did he know it was my birthday today?Ah, of course, Amy had told him. I tried to keep calm. I thanked him coldly and went to find Amy.

* * *

**Hamilton's POV**

I went back to my room to think. To think how beautiful Sinead was today. To think how much I liked her. To think how much she hated me. I looked out of the window. I wanted to see her again. She was chatting with Amy cheerfully. When she was smiling she looked even more beautiful. She started crossing the road. Suddenly, a car headed towards her. I froze.

* * *

**Sinead's POV**

Amy and I were chatting in the garden.

"Come on, time to go!" Amy ordered with excitement.

I started crossing the road. The last thing I saw before everything went black was a hand pulling me.

* * *

**Hamilton's POV**

I was shocked. Sinead had almost died and I wasn't there for her. But Jonah was. I felt something strange. It wasn't relief, it wasn't anger. It was jealousy...I was jealous that someone else felt her trembling in his hands, I was jealous that she was grateful of someone else, I was jealous that she would kiss someone else in some minutes. I should have saved her. I was responsible for her scars, so that would be the less I could do.

* * *

**Sinead's POV**

When I woke up I was surrounded by all the Cahills. I didn't know why. They looked concerned . After a while I remembered what had happened. I was grateful of Jonah, but the only one I wanted to see was Amy and Hamilton. I wanted to hugged them, to tell them how much I love them. Then, I made a very important decision. I would tell Hamilton I liked him.

* * *

**Hamilton's POV**

I was in my room, when someone knocked the door.

"Come in" I said and the door open only to see Sinead's face.

"Are you ok? Why aren't you in your bed?" I said without trying to hide my concern.

"I wanted to tell you something" she said.

"What is it?" I asked surprised.

Sinead hesitated but finally spoke"I like you" she whispered "I like you a lot"

I felt like flying. Before I managed to say anything she leaned closer and kissed me. It was the best day in my life.

* * *

**J'ai fini, guys! Yeah, I know English and French together!**


End file.
